cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave New World Treaty
|date = 23/10/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=71985 |termin = 9/2/2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=80410 |status = Canceled |color = Darkred }} The Brave New World Treaty was a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between the Aqua Defense Initiative and the SOS Brigade. It was announced on 23 October 2009 and canceled on 9 February 2010. Text of the Treaty Preamble In the hope of gaining and maintaining good relations between the SOS Brigade and the Aqua Defense Initiative, the said parties do hereby agree to the following Articles: Article 1 - Civil Member Relations The signatory alliances and their respective members shall not act in hostility against each other at any time, specifically in public forums. Civility shall be maintained and uncivil actions shall be dealt with as appropriate upon complaint. Article 2 - Inter-Signatory Aggression Both the SOS Brigade and the Aqua Defense Initiative shall maintain a state of peace with each other. If a nation is found in violation of this, peace shall be ordered and reparations shall be paid at par with the value of the damage inflicted, as assessed by both signatory alliances. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the level of attacks received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and agree on terms of reparations they will be declared a rogue nation and will no longer be offered the protection of either alliance. Neither signatory alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against the other, including but not limited to spy attacks and forum- or IRC-based espionage. Neither signatory alliance will engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory alliance without permission from that signatory's government. Article 3 - Intelligence Sharing If either signatory alliance receives information concerning a direct or indirect threat to the other, the receiving alliance will notify the other signatory and provide the relevant information as soon as is reasonably possible. The said alliance shall not be obliged nor expected to provide information regarding the source of said information. This article applies regardless of the perceived credibility of the received information. Article 4 - Aid Should either signatory alliance require aid, the other alliance is encouraged to provide aid as necessary and available to the other upon request, but shall not be mandated to do so. This article does not apply if there are terms in effect over either signatory alliance that prevent them from providing or receiving aid, as the case may be. Article 5 - Termination Either signatory may terminate this treaty at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels at least seventy-two hours prior to cancellation. Explicit violation of any article of this treaty shall render it null and void immediately, negating the aforementioned cancellation period. Signatories For the Aqua Defense Initiative * John Warbuck, Lord High Sentinel * Yuurei, Lord of Foreign Affairs * Magister Populi, Lord of Internal Affairs * JDorian, Lord of Finance * Kingly, Lord of Defense For the SOS Brigade * Arrnea, Brigade Chief and Ultra Director * Freshmaker, ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student * Michael von Preußen, Time Traveller and Brigade Mascot * Elrich von Richt, Alien Supercomputer and Meganekko * Alekhine, Ordinary Human and Errand Boy Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the SOS Brigade Category:Treaties of Aqua Defense Initiative